


I Missed Your...

by Kitten14



Series: Missed You [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alpha Enoch, Alpha Miss Peregine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Olive, Fluff, M/M, Omega Emma, Omega Jacob, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: Enoch has been gone for awhile and Jacob has been missing him, he is not the only one.Smut and Fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted, I love Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. I know that there is not really a backstory. But if you guys wish for me to make into a series I can most defiantly do that. But enjoy what I got. I freakin' love this pairing, J'NOCH is a thing now people!!!

“Uggggggh” Jacob sighed……”Uggggggggggggggghhhhhh”

“Will you please stop mopping around!” Olive said. “You’re making me upset.”

“He can’t help it Enoch has been gone for sometime now.” Emma replied taking up for Jacob.”And, it is not about you. Somebody just got mated this week, he suppose to be celebrating."

“I don’t miss Enoch.” Jacob huffed.

“He’s irritable.” Olive sang. Jacob reached over and yanked her red hair. “Ow, JACOB!”

“Now now girls, you know how it is for the newly mated. Jacob, why don’t you go upstairs to you and Enoch’s room?” Miss Peregrine suggested. Jacob rolled over on the couch and put his face in the pillow, “He locked the door, and I can not get in. I tried.” He said.

“He did, did he. Well, then...” She looked at her pocket watch, “We will just fix that real quick shall we?” She went up the stairs as quick as fire,”Wait! You can’t go in there he will get mad.” Jacob warned. She swiftly turned around, Jacob froze when she stared into his eyes. 

“As alpha of this house, I am allowed to go in any room I please. Understood?”

“But-”

“Understood?” Jacob deflated, “But, Enoch’s an alpha.” He looked at the door warily.

Her face slighted tighten as she pulled out her pocket watch. She turned slightly and walked over to Enoch’s room. “Jacob?” She said softly.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied quickly.

“If you want to be comfortable as an omega, like you are, it would be best if I break open his door.” She said, the quickly stepped back and kicked the door in. The reaction was instant, the smell came rushing at Jacob and he moaned as he smelt the musk of his alpha, then he started growling/whimpering at the sight of the other alpha, Miss Peregrine moved backwards from Jacob as she sensed Enoch before he opened the door. She knew that if his mate was distressed he would come back quicker. 

“He won’t like it if you’re right there.” She heard him say from downstairs, Jacob was still confused about what was happening and before he knew it arms were wrapped around his waist. He turned around and saw Enoch there and buried his face inside of his chest.

“I missed you, where were you? Did you see anything? Are you hurt?” He said as he sniffed the Alpha.  
“No.” Enoch replied sniffing him back. “But I did miss you too.” He picked him up and carried him inside of their room, ignoring Miss Peregrine. He laid him down on their bed and climbed on top of him.

“Yea?” Jacob said coyly. Enoch pinched his sides, Jacob cried out playfully. Enoch smiled and leaned down for a kiss. “Yea.” He said between kisses.

“I missed your hair.” He ran a hand through his hair,

“You cute elf ears,” Jacob giggled has his alpha blew into his ear. “Enoch.” He said between laughing.

“I did, I missed your neck too.” He looked down where their bond mark was and licked around it, knowing it was sensitive even after a couple of day after mating. “Alpha.” He sighed.

“I missed your chest.” He kissed his chest, “And your sensitive nipples.” Jake cried out as Enoch started sucking on them. He alternated between each on until they were hard.

“You stomach, and you waist.” Jacob was panting as his alpha went lower and lower, his dick was hard and slick started to form at his ass. Enoch smelled it and smirked feeling smug, he slid back up to look at his embarrassed mate’s face. 

 

“You getting wet baby, you getting your ass ready for my big cock.” He said as he grinded against his omega’s body.

“Don’t say stuff like that.” He mate whimpered out has Enoch kept grinding against him.

“I can say whatever I want.” He tore of Jacob’s pants leaving him naked on his bed shaking with pleasure at the dominance of his powerful alpha.

“”Please” He said. “Whatever you want...do it to me.. toy with me.” Jacob wrapped his arms around Enoch’s shoulders and arched into him. “Don’t you want me alpha?” He looked deep into Enoch’s eyes.

Enoch growled….”Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget if you want me to make this into a series I will. I know there is no backstory as to why Enoch was gone, or how they mated and what not. But if you want to know, just say I want a series in the comments below and yea. (Good Day and Bye -Joey Graceffa )


End file.
